It is known to classify and blend sand products using sand tank assemblies. It is also known to remove excess water, clay, silt, slimes and the like from a mixture of liquids and insoluble substances such as slurry using sand tank assemblies. More particularly, conventional sand tank assemblies include an elongated receptacle having a feed end and a discharge end opposite the feed end. Typically, a combination of sand and water (or some other slurry) is introduced into the feed end of the receptacle which is partially filled with water. As the slurry flows toward the discharge end, it is naturally classified as the heavier and coarser sand falls closer to the feed end of the receptacle and the lighter and finer sand flows toward and falls closer to the discharge end of the receptacle. Settling stations are typically positioned along the length of the receptacle. Each conventional settling station includes a valve for discharging sand from the receptacle into a slurry collecting flume for selective blending of the sand.
In addition, conventional sand tank assemblies include an overflow collecting flume for removing excess water, clay, silt, slimes and the like from the receptacle. More particularly, clays, silt and slimes which are lighter than the finest sand remain suspended in the water contained in the conventional receptacle. The suspended clays, silt and slimes are washed out of the conventional receptacle by the overflow collecting flume. The overflow collecting flume is typically in communication with a receptacle overflow outlet adapted to convey excess water, clay, silt, slimes and the like from the receptacle.
However, conventional sand tank assemblies suffer from several disadvantages. For example, conventional sand tank assemblies produce turbulence and interfere with the natural flow and settling of slurry in the receptacle. More particularly, conventional sand tank assemblies include structural cross-members mounted between the opposing side walls of the receptacle, and those structural cross-members are positioned such that they are submerged within or otherwise make contact with the slurry in the receptacle. Further, conventional sand tank assemblies have a generally square feed box for introducing slurry into the feed end of the receptacle which results in inconsistent settling of the slurry. In addition, conventional sand tank assemblies include complex and expensive structural support systems that do not efficiently resist the bulging forces produced by the water and slurry retained in the receptacle. For example, conventional sand tank assemblies include receptacles having an expensive and complex arrangement of flat support bars mounted to the side walls of the receptacle. Further, the overflow collecting flume on conventional sand tank assemblies extends along only a portion of the length of the receptacle. As a result, removal of excess water, clay, silt, slimes and the like is inefficient, and the structural stability of the receptacle is compromised.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus could be provided that would reduce turbulence and interference with the natural flow of slurry in the receptacle of a sand classifying and blending tank. It would be further desirable if an apparatus could be provided that would more effectively introduce slurry into the receptacle of a sand classifying and blending tank. It would also be desirable if an apparatus could be provided that would reduce the cost, simplify the construction, and improve the strength and structural stability of the receptacle of a sand classifying and blending tank. It would be still further desirable if an apparatus could be provided that would more effectively remove excess water, clay, silt, slimes and the like from the receptacle of a sand classifying and blending tank.